


your little distraction

by mossymoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Embarrassment, Gaming, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Smut, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, embarrassed Levi, kinda sub levi, watch me make up fake stuff about a fake game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossymoon/pseuds/mossymoon
Summary: mc decides to tease levi in the middle of a gaming session.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 351





	your little distraction

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this was a fun concept,, pls enjoy !

you and levi were... something.

you both had undeniable feelings for the other, and had expressed that much before, but you wouldn't quite call yourselves a couple. partly because you knew the rest of the family would completely lose it if they found out their socially inept brother had managed to steal away your affection before any of them, but also because the idea of commitment with a powerful demon was just a bit out of your comfort zone for the time being. it went without saying that levi himself also wasn't the smoothest talker, or the most confident partner, constantly flustered for the majority of the time you were alone together.

in fact, the first time you'd kissed, he could barely look you in the eye for hours after. you had both eventually broken down that physical barrier, or at least enough for you to be able to curl up against him without sending him into a panicked frenzy. the farthest you'd been able to push the boundary with him was palming his crotch through his pants, barely able to enjoy the excited shock of how big he felt before he shot away from you, completely red in the face and stammering out apologetic nonsense. he could've never told you how much he enjoyed your boldness, even if his unbearable antisocial tendencies sent him running every time.

he was so grateful that you were always willing to try again, to initiate yourself as if you could sense how much he wanted to be able to do something. that persistence was what ultimately made him fall for you. despite his initial, admittedly mean-spirited disdain for you, you always kept coming back, even after he'd pushed you as far away as he could, lashed out at you in envy, given you every reason to just give up on any kind of deeper connection; you still tried for him. after all your efforts, you basically became an intermittent roommate, spending most of your free time either in his room or just around him in general. that prolonged exposure was a great help in helping him open a bit more, slowly become voluntarily affection and more inclined to allow you to get away with much more brash advances.

after all, that was the only reason he'd relented in letting you join him in his computer chair, seated comfortably in his lap with his arms extended beside you to reach his keyboard and mouse. he was completely focused on his current match of superultradevilrama, per usual, his headphones fully immersing most of his senses into the game. he would talk into the attached mic every so often, ordering around one of his teammates or announcing his location and the amount of enemies nearby.

he'd tried to teach you how to play before, but there was just so many commands and attack combos that you had to remember that you couldn't your character past the fifth level, much to his dismay. gazing as his fingers, you watched as they zipped at lightning speed, the constant clacking of keys and mouse clicks filling the room. that kind of advanced reaction time, and of course countless hours sat at the computer, had gotten him into the top two percent of all players, and he always babbled about how just a few hundred more matches might get him to the top of the leaderboard.

you could almost feel that determination radiating off of him from how close you were, feeling his warm breath fan against the back of your neck, watching how the tendons flexed under the pale skin of his slender hands with every sharp movement.

you squirmed, suddenly flustered from just observing the symptoms of your proximity, thoughts wandering to ideas of what else those nimble fingers could do.

he tensed under you as you readjusted yourself, his movements pausing for a brief moment before shakily continuing. you were acutely aware of how his entire body stiffened, realizing that you'd unintentionally wriggled yourself against his crotch. a devious plan was quickly forming in your mind, sitting still for just a moment before beginning to grind yourself over his cock once more. letting your back rest against his chest, you tilted up your head, pressing a lingering kiss on his neck.

"o-o-one sec, i h-have to mute!"

he quickly turned off his microphone, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen to properly nag at you without putting his match in jeopardy. "what are you doing?!" he hissed, teeth digging into his bottom lip as you continued to tease him with soft kisses and licks.

"what do you mean? i'm just watching you play the game, levi.." he let out a low groan when you pressed your ass further between his legs, face burning red from the sensation of his dick straining against his sweatpants.

"j-just stop distracting me, i can't lose this match.."

"hmph. you're no fun."

slipping out of the chair, you watched him wipe a hand down his sweating face, unmuting his microphone and continuing to play. he was still visibly aroused, the fabric of his pants not doing much to hide the effect you had on him, as well as his blushing face and tightly pursed lips. you grinned to yourself, trying to think of some other way to mess with him. his desk was quite large, positioned against the wall but perhaps it had just enough space for you to squeeze yourself under it. you wouldn't know unless you tried it.

crawling under it, your heart skipped at this new prospect, find yourself positioned just between his legs with enough room for you not to hit your head on the underside of it. thank god for his obsessive spending habits on extravagant equipment. sliding your hands up his thighs, his knees banged up against the desk in surprise.

"t-that noise?? oh, n-nothing! s-s-sorry.."

you stifled a giggle, envisioning that expression of anxious arousal stretched over his burning face as he apologized to his teammates and struggled to keep focusing on the game. you traced a finger around the growing tent in his sweats, his legs quivering in response. he couldn't clamp them shut as a defense because you were seated in a way that forced them apart, and he couldn't afford to let his rank drop from quitting this match to yell at you. he choose to stick it out, swearing to himself that no matter what you did he could not get up from the chair and risk his online reputation.

your ministrations went on, your whole hand now palming his length through his pants. his rapid clicking didn't falter, but you could feel how stiff he'd become, every muscle tensed as your fingers trailed across his waistband. the shock of your cold hands grazing his stomach sent a shudder up his back, letting out an alarmed breath when your hand slipped into his pants. he could barely sit still, mind in a bewildered frenzy trying to pay attention to the game but unable to ignore the way you were touching him.

"s-sto-" he sucked in a deep breath, biting down hard on his lower lip to trap the desperate sound threatening to escape his throat when you squeezed him through his boxers.

you thought about teasing him for a while, making him suffer for as long as you could, but you had no idea how much longer he had in his match and you yourself weren't patient enough for that kind of denial. so you tugged back the elastic of his underwear, hearing a muffled whimper from the demon above you as his cock sprang free.

every part of him was screaming to run away, to throw off his headset and lock himself in the bathroom before you could reveal any more of him, but at the same time he just wanted you to keep touching him and making him feel that indescribable sensation pulse deep within his stomach. he was too swept up in dividing his attention to notice how you'd paused, eyes wide at the sight of his throbbing length. he was bigger than you would've anticipated, easily more than what just your two hands wrapped around it could cover. tracing your index finger down the underside of his length, his hips bucking slightly at the sensation, his words to his colleague quieting to a low murmur in an attempt to hold in as much of his voice in as possible.

he was struggling and you hadn't even begun yet, gaze shooting over to the countdown on the lower righthand of the computer screen.

four minutes and thirty seven seconds left in the match.

he could handle it. after all, how much could you possibly do in just under five minutes?

he regretted that thought as soon as it'd formed, feeling your right hand wrap around the base of his cock. his hands were sweating now, your slow strokes moving up and down every inch of him. he was completely at your mercy, his breathing significantly heavier, his figure shivering with anticipation. you grinned when he twitched in your grasp, adding the slightest bit of speed as a reward for his positive response, hearing him let out a small noise from the back of his throat. you could tell he was losing his composure, the sudden sensation of your tongue pressing flat over the head of his cock drawing a soft gasp from him.

"i'm f-fine..! proceed t-to the drop point i-immediately.."

you could taste the faint saltiness of his pre-cum, pulling back for a moment to slick the tip with your spit. your hand rubbing over him like that was almost too much, almost forcing a sound from him before he distracted himself with a game once more. if only it was your hand he had to worry about.

the wet warmth of your mouth around him broke his concentration for a brief moment, a moan slipping out of him. he felt humiliated by the multiple voices asking who had made that noise, deciding to not risk trying to speak and letting out another lewd sound. he desperately checked the clock again, pleading to any higher power that he was at least one minute closer to being finished with the match.

two minutes and twelve seconds.

he could do this, he had to do this; throwing in the towel was not an option. but the way you were sucking on his cock, tongue twisting around the most sensitive part of him, you hadn't even taken half of him in into your mouth and still he was working so hard just to keep quiet, let alone play efficiently. his teammates were starting to complain, mocking his lackluster performance while sweat rolled down the sides of his face.

they could surely hear the way he'd begun breathe erratically, the thought making him yank the mic as far away from his nose and mouth as possible so they didn't have to get that loud muffled sound in their headphones when something happens so close to the sound equipment. your hand grasped the part of his length your mouth hadn't reached, wrist flicking in time with the quick movements of your head.

he muttered a string of curses, sliding down in his chair and trying to push more of himself into your mouth with just his hips. he was so needy for you it was edging on arousing, his eagerness making it impossible for you to not relent to his wishes. you slid your mouth lower onto his cock, humming to ease your gag reflex. he could barely remember enough combat info to keep his character alive, missing nearly every attack combo as he stared at the countdown.

thirty seconds.

he was unsure if his body could last that long, feeling that aching knot beginning to tangle in his gut. he swallowed another groan threatening to escape, shaking with every second that ticked off the timer. one of his colleagues asked him for the time, leaving him unable to evade talking any longer.

"s-s-sixteen s-seconds." he groaned, alerting you that your window of opportunity was quickly closing.

switching tactics, you forced as much of his length as you could into your mouth, gagging when he hit the back of your throat. he let out a strangled gasp, now openly panting into the mic, ignoring the barrage of questions from the rest of the party and putting every bit of focus he had left into squeezing in just enough points to end the match with an acceptable score.

you sucked harder, tongue pressing up against the tip and circling around it, moaning softly over his cock just to watch him writhe restlessly in his chair.

"t-three, t-t-two.. one!"

the second the countdown struck zero, he immediately closed out of the match to the main menu, throwing off his headphones and burying a hand in your hair.

"h-holy fuck..!" he whined, guiding your head up and down on his length, "p-please just like that- don't f-f-fucking stop!!"

you gazed up at him for the first time, admiring that contorted expression of ecstasy on his blushing face as he thrusted his cock all the way into your mouth. his eyes met yours for just a moment, taking in the surreal image of your mouth around him before he threw his head back with a whimper. your jaw had started to ache from the vigorous snap of his hips.

he was pleading for you with reckless abandon, that tightness in his stomach reaching an unbearable pressure as he groaned your name. "i-i think i'm g-gonna- c-c-cum..!"

you felt a thick warmth pooling at the back of your throat, struggling to swallow as you continued to suck on his length, eventually slowing to a stop after he'd slumped back down into the chair. pulling away from him, you wiped your dripping mouth with the back of your hand, crawling out from under the desk as levi fixed his clothes and caught his breath.

"y-you're.. really good a-at.. that..."

"just good?" you giggled, watching him get embarrassed all over again.

"you know i d-didn't mean it like that! i-i just meant-"

"i'm just messing with you, silly! but you know... you do owe me one."

pressing a kiss on his cheek, you'd already scurried out of his room before he could retort with any complaints about you interrupting his game, still flustered and laughing to yourself as you skipped back to your room, wondering what kind of ideas you'd given him about payback for your little distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't had tons of inspo lately, so i just wanted to let everyone know that im open to requests ! thank you everyone :)


End file.
